the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Evanz111
Evanz111 is a Youtube Gaming channel run by William Evans also known as Evanz. He joined Youtube on January 28th 2010. Starting off as a viewer, he became friends with Rage, Hollow and Fluke and joined The Crew. EvanzHouse.PNG|The House Build EvanzWarFare.PNG|WarFare Evanzlogo.PNG|Evanz Logo EvanzBanner.PNG|Evanz's Banner EvanzHearthstone.PNG|Hearthstone EvanzDayZ.PNG|DayZ EvanzDiamond.PNG|Capture The Diamond EvanzVlog.PNG|Evanz Vlog EvanzSheep.PNG|Evanz Sheep EvanzSheepShirt.jpg|Rage's Vote Evanz Shirt The First Quick Builder Evanz was the very first contestant on RageGamingVideos's minecraft series Quick Build Challenge. The first episode had the simple topic of 'House'. Evanz built a wooden House with red and blue carpeting and Rage built a stone house with wooden flooring and beams but somehow sill managed to set it on fire with a poorly placed fireplace. Evanz has the pride of being able to say not only participated in the first ever quick build but also won. Vote Evanz Evanz featured in many episodes of early Quick Build such as a 2v2 battle on the topic of 'Hotel' and a grudge match on the topic of 'Roller Coaster'. Eventually, Evanz was allowed on voice for the start of the new 'Viewer edition' of Quick Build. The viewer edition involved contestants having a win streak, meaning that if you won a round you'd have to return in the next episode. Evanz went up against Hollow on the topic of 'House' again for old time sake. Evanz won and had to come back to build against a random challenger on the topic of 'Warfare'. In the video Evanz said: "I'm like an integral part of Quick Build. Even when I'm not in an episode I see comments saying 'Vote Evanz'." To which Rage replied: "Yeah, I see that actually, Every couple episodes there is just randomly 'Vote Evanz'. I don't understand."'' '' Saying the challengers name instead of their number was a common mistake among Youtube commenters. Saying 'Vote Evanz' in random unrelated videos may have been a joke intended to make fun of the other commenters and their inability to vote correctly. None the less, Once Rage and Evanz mentioned it, others began commenting it too. Evanz warfare build consisted of some grass some cobble and giant explosions in the ground because of Rage inference with tnt but he somehow still won again and had to return to build on the topic of 'Zombies'. At this point, Evanz made it clear that he didn't think his builds were good and didn't deserve to win but for whatever reason the viewers were voting for him, possibly because he was allowed to be on voice and that was more interesting, possibly because of his personality or maybe just because everyone loves to mess with Rage and pick the build when its ridiculous and hilariously bad. Evanz won once again, bringing his 'Viewer Edition' winning streak up to three. It was at this time that Rage ended that version of the series and started a new quick build series. So in other words, Evanz won every viewer edition. Evanz had been featured on several episodes of Quick Build since then but luckily the concept of 'winning streaks' forcing him to return are no longer in place. Since then Rage has even released 'Vote Evanz' t-shirts. The trend of always voting for Evanz seemed to die down as fans began to care more about the actual builds instead of the joke. However, Saying 'Vote Evanz' is still a popular reference among the fandom that will forever be associated with Evanz and Quick Build as a whole. It is still unknown if Rage ever actually counted 'Vote Evanz' comments on Quick Build videos as an actual vote for Evanz. If so, It might explain his winnings. The Infamously Over Used 'Sheep Joke' Throughout Evanz's Youtube career he has been plagued with a running joke started by Hollow in the 'Worms World Tournament! Round 2' video that was uploaded on Rage's Channel on March 27th 2013. In the video Hollow made sheep jokes in reference to Evanz being welsh. On April 22nd 2013 a map was featured on an episodeof Minecraft Mapstravaganza which had a brick building made for Evanz with a giant sheep face on it. Later on April 29th 2013 In another episode of Mapstrav, They looked at a Fish Spider Industries map called 'South Branch' that had a room labeled 'Dr. Evanz's Lab'. A lab journal found in a chest said: "May 11th 3036, Disaster after many experiments. Dr. Evanz111 has conducted an experiment that has led to effectively his demise. After continuous effort to persuade him that we are actually Fish Spider Industries and sheep are nothing to do with us and are not particularly evil either, he continued work on his sheep-ifier ray and then he accidentally shot himself with the ray during testing. He will be missed, his research however wont be." After walking through a corridor they saw a Sheep surrounded by fences that had been dyed blue with the name tag "Evanz111" above his head. This created an extremely common trend of adding blue sheeps to every map submitted and to build giant sheep statues. In fan art and Crew themed builds, Evanz has been constantly depicted as a sheep, often blue. At first Rage and Hollow found this hilarious but after a while it got very repetitive and annoying. The Joke had gotten way overused and unfunny prompting Rage and Hollow to apologize to Evanz every time they saw a sheep in reference to him. Evanz even released a video called 'A Trip to wales' to show viewers what wales actually looks like and hopefully stop the sheep jokes. As of now, Evanz is still associated with Sheep but there has been a major effort by the fandom to let the Joke die and stop referencing it. Started The Rap Battles The Crew have made Rap battle videos against each other back and forth for years now and really enjoy them. They are a staple of The relationship of The Crew and it all started when Evanz posted his Rap Battle challenge to Rage. As Evanz says in his Rap and in the description: "Ages ago, Rage suggested a rap battle with Hollow but it never happened and gradually was forgotten. Someone had to rise to the challenge of a rap battle with him, that someone is me. I had some spare time and I wanted to try something different. I started thinking up some lyrics, one thing lead onto another and this is the result. Of course, this is a joke. I wasn't trying to be good at rapping or having amazing deep lyrics, it's all just a bit of fun." This event set off a chain reaction that caused thousands of viewers across the globe to be entertained by these hilarious and sometimes poorly written rap battles between various members of The Crew and it's definitely an achievement to be proud of. The Crew's Rap Battles have had three rounds so far and each were started by Evanz. The Rap Battles include Rage, Hollow, Fluke and Curaxu. List of Series: * The Crew's Rap Battles * Capture The Diamond * Parody Minecraft LP * Fourced Reviews * EVlogs * EvAnswers Category:Crew Members Category:Person